dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie Tang
Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School who is Timmy's love interest and the Padawan Learner of Blackie. Bio Trixie Tang often hung out with popular kids in Dimmsdale School where Timmy has tried many times to win her over, only for something to ruin it. But then in a battle of The Jedi and Sith Wars coming to Dimmsdale, Trixie was one of few individuals to be trapped in the school due to the huge army of BTD Units, and in the process, they murdered several of the kids, including Trixie's popular friends. Then Timmy raced into the school cutting down many units, as he then deflected all of their blaster fire, as Trixie hid behind a school lunchroom table for cover. But soon the BTDs overwhelmed Timmy. Leading a grenade blast to get him buried in school rubble, which Trixie witnessed. Upon seeing Timmy give his life for her, Trixie picked up Timmy's Lightsaber and used it to cut up the droids, even performing the Force, as Blackie watched in amazement. Upon realizing she had a witness, Trixie shyly hid the Lightsaber behind her back, but Blackie instead offered her a place in the Jedi Order. Which, after a night, Trixie accepted. Blackie then returned the temple where Trixie was put under his wing, and after a few weeks, Blackie brought Trixie to the planet of Sapphirus, where Trixie found herself a kyber crystal which she later used to construct her own Lightsaber. Then when Blackie was helping the Riders, Spongebob, and in a battle in the city of . Trixie was dispatched by the Council to deliver a message to the team about Lord Midas' daughter being kidnapped. But she would then join in the battle where she and Blackie worked to shut down a ray shield. Then after winning the city. Zecora came onto the planet to inform the team of the kidnapping, as Blackie and Trixie were selected to go rescue the kidnapped being. As Blackie and Trixie flew to the location, . As they were flying there, Trixie spoke with Commander Jess on . Then when the forces landed, Blackie and Trixie scaled the cliffside reaching the monastery where, after fighting some droids, found Rose Fern. But then Darth Carnous' apprentice, Jettra came to try and take Rose Fern. Trapping them in the monastery. But when they stopped to rest, Jettra and 5 BTD Commando Units found them, but before Jettra could act, Rax opened a trap door, dropping all of them into a pit. As Blackie engaged Jettra, Trixie fought the BTD Units, killing some of them as Rose Fern tried to find a door, as she pressed a button on the wall which unfortunately released a Manticore. As Trixie continued to fight the droids, while helping Blackie fight Jettra, Rose Fern grabbed one of the Commando Unit's blaster pistols as she opened fire on the Manticore. Soon Trixie helped her fight the beast, before she hurled her Lightsaber into its skull, causing to trapped Jettra under its body. As they made their way out of the monastery, they found themselves trapped again, this time, on the back platform, but luckily Rose Fern spotted another landing platform with a ship on it. As Blackie found a way to get there, Trixie engaged Jettra to a duel. Before Blackie intervened, as they made it to the ship and took off, but Trixie had to drop its load to make it easy to get to the Space Duke, but due to too many Dogfighters in the area, they were forced to fly back to the Minotaur Kingdom in their current ship. As they flew through hyperspace, Blackie spoke with Trixie about her feelings of Timmy. Which she revealed she does, in fact, love him, but was always too shy of telling him and her popular group always prevented her from finding a chance to admit it. Blackie then explained to Trixie he once had the same thing when he first met Bellwether. But if she wants to win over Timmy, then she needs to be herself. Not try and fancy herself up or do anything special. Just be her real, true self. Which he learned the hard way. As Trixie thought over these words. Rose then gave her own opinion of the matter, as she explained that when you want someone to like you it's not what's on the outside that they seek, it's what inside that they look into. But as the ship arrived near the area of the Minotaur Kingdom, several more Dogfighters chased the ship, as Trixie used the rear turret to provide cover fire, it wasn't enough. As the ship's starboard wing was blown off. But with some fancy maneuvers, Blackie managed to get the ship to crash-land in a field. But they were still far away from the Castle. So they had to walk there. As they walked on Rose Fern and Trixie engaged in a conversation about some of their favorite things, which they found had in common. But as the sun began to set, Blackie Personality Trixie is one of the wealthiest children in Dimmsdale and lives in one of the largest mansions in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves stereotypically male-oriented things such as comic books, along with just liking the usual stereotypically girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Then upon spending some time with Blackie, Trixie admits she does love Timmy but was always too shy of admitting it to him. But soon with some encouragement, she finally told Timmy her feelings to where they shared a genuine kiss. Then they started dating. Physical Appearance Trixie Tang is a 10-year old, tall girl. Who wears a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with white matching boots. Trixie has long black hair and blue eyes she also wears lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner. And after joining the Jedi Order. She gained a white utility belt with a golden buckle shaped like a star. With pink pouches, and a clip fro her Lightsaber and has a holster for her pistol. Main Weaponry *Magenta Curved Hilt Lightsaber *Colt MK IV Series 70 Pistol *SE-14r Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Martial Arts: Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Marksmanship: Piloting skills: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Rich Characters Category:Daughters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Pilots Category:Dual-Wielders